Luther's Little Sister
by barb1724
Summary: Summary: Emily Waffles is in 8th grade. Her brother is a skater and his best friend is Zeke. What happens to Emily when she gets caught skipping school?  Luther is 18 years old. I'm not sure of the rating
1. Chapter 1  Going to the mall?

_**Luther's Little Sister**_

**_Summary: Emily Waffles is in 8th grade. Her brother is a skater and his best friend is Zeke. What happens to Emily when she gets caught skipping school._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Zeke and Luther or any of there characters. I only own Emily Waffles because I made her up. Enjoy and for the reviews; if you don't have anything Nice to say well don't say anything at all. Thank you, now onto the story._**

*Arriving at school*

Luther and Emily are at the front of the school.

"Bye Luther. I'll see you after school" She said to her brother. She closed the door, Smiled, Then Waved at him. She had walked up to her friends, as Luther had driven off. "So I see you are still getting rides from your brother" My best friend Adam said joking. "So, why do you care?" I said, smiling. "Never mind" Adam said.

Just as Adam was saying never mind my other friends walked up. "Hey Emily" Katie said walking up "Hey Katie" "You want to go to the Mall Emily" Katie Suggested. I looked over at Adam who was giving me a 'You're going to get in trouble look' "Um, Ya sure I guess why not" I said to her. "Perfect so after Nutrition meet me on the side of the building and we will go then" Katie said smiling. "One question, what if we get caught?" I asked starting to think I shouldn't go. "Don't worry about it, I have it covered" Katie said reassuring. "See you then" Katie told me and skipped off to her other friends.

I looked over at Adam who was looking like he was going to explode. He was just standing there staring at me. There was an awkward silence until I decided to say something. "What?" I asked him hoping to break the silence. " You aren't really planning on ditching to go to the mall , right" he said hoping I would back down. "I'm going to the mall so stop trying to make me change my mind." I told him not wanting him to start a long lecture of why school is more important. "Don't worry I wont just think of how disappointed your brother would be in you." He said hoping to get me to change my mind one final time. * The bell rings for Homeroom*

* * *

><p>Adam walked to homeroom and Emily followed behind thinking about what he had just said. Lucky for her they have all the same classes for the day. During homeroom she was completely spaced out. In her mind " What if he is right. I have never skipped class before. The chances of me getting caught isn't really that bad. OMG what am i thinking if i go through with this im going to be in so much trouble. Ugh" While this was going on "Emily. Emily" Mr. Collin was calling my name and i didn't hear. "Emily Waffles are you here or not" He asked. "Oh right, sorry, I'm Here" I said then went back to thinking. "Did Adam really put that stuff in my head" I looked over at Adam. He still had that look of disappointment on his face. "What" i asked him in a rood way. " He looks at me and whispers harshly. " I'm only trying to help you from getting yourself into trouble so stop with your attitude" "Why do you even care Adam" I ask him in the same harsh tone " Because i care Emily. Katie just wants to get you into trouble and if you cant see that yourself then your in trouble." He told me and left<p>

There was 5 minutes of silence between me and Adam. I'm thinking " Why does he care so much" Just then the bell rings for 1st period.

There was still an awkward silence between me and Adam. So i decided to let it go and talk to some of my other friends. "Hey Nick" I said "Hey Emily why aren't you talking with Adam?" he asked " I dont want to" i told him simply. "Okay then, what have you been up to?" he asked trying to start a conversation. "Nothing Much, You" I said "Nope nothing really. How is your brother doing?" "Oh he is fine, he gets to do what he loves with his best friend" I told him "oh cool" * Just then the teacher came out

Mr. Campbell was our science teacher. Class went by slowly and then it was time for Nutrition. *The bell rings* "Nice talking to you again" I told Nick "You too, See you around" Nick says and leaves the classroom. I get up slowly and leave the classroom. Adam was waiting at the doorway. "You still going through with ditching?" he asked. "Yes i am so leave me the Alone" I say walking away to find Katie.

"Hey Emily, Over Here" Katie says signaling me to go over there.


	2. Mall

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Luther's Little Sister**_

**_Summary: Emily Waffles is in 8th grade. Her brother is a skater and his best friend is Zeke. What happens to Emily when she gets caught skipping school? Luther is 18 years old  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Zeke and Luther or any of there characters. I only own Emily Waffles because I made her up. Enjoy and for the reviews; if you don't have anything Nice to say well don't say anything at all. Thank you, now onto the story._**

_Previously _

_Mr. Campbell was our science teacher. Class went by slowly and then it was time for Nutrition. *The bell rings* "Nice talking to you again" I told Nick "You too, See you around" Nick says and leaves the classroom. I get up slowly and leave the classroom. Adam was waiting at the doorway. "You still going through with ditching?" he asked. "Yes i am so leave me the Alone" I say walking away to find Katie._

_"Hey Emily, Over Here" Katie says signaling me to go over there._

_**Now**_

"You still going to go with us to the mall?" Katie asked me. "Ya sure. where do i meet you? " i asked "behind the building before the bell rings." she said. "Katie what if my brother finds out. He is going to g_round me_." i told her "No he wont because he wont find out. If your too scared to go then dont" she said and walked away "see you there" i said and sat down where they had left.

"Well, Well, Well, little princess going against the rules" Nick said " Not Now Nick." I told him harshly. "So why are you going to do it " He asked "Because i want to now can you leave me alone " I told him "Nope not until you say your not going to go."He told me and sat down next to me. "Fine then" i got up and left. "So i see you didn't get trough to her either" Adam came up behind Nick. "Nope, what are you going to do" Nick asked hoping for an answer. "What is there to do."Adam asked Nick. "You know when i skipped/ ditched school my Dad grounded me for 2 months. and he didn't let me leave his sight except for school. It sucked" Nick had told Adam.

Adam had stood there thinking about what he had just heard. "Wow, you know i don't think Emily's brother will be so understanding." They both laugh after that because they knew her brother would be pissed. *The Bell rings for 3d period* Nick and Adam Both have the same classes as Emily. "Well " Adam says. "All we can do is nothing. She put this on herself." Nick says. "Ya i guess" they both walk into there class.

* * *

><p>In Class: With Nick and Adam<p>

During attendance-

The teacher was calling the names. "Does anyone know where Emily or Katie is at?" Nick and Adam look at each other. "Emily is in the Nurses office" Nick said lying. The teacher looks over at Adam. Adam nods his head in agreement. "Okay then" The teacher says. He finishes taking attendance. 15 min later still no sign of Emily.

* * *

><p><em>With Emily <em>

- I was thinking about going to class but decided not to. Instead i decided to sneak to the side of the building. Just as i was told Katie was standing there. "Ready?" Katie asked me. "Ya lets go. Wait Katie i dont have any money." i told her. "No worry's" She had said pulling out a roll of about 20 $100 bills. My mouth dropped. "How did you get that?" i asked her stunned. "None of your Business, lets just say i know people who know people."she said. The teachers/ administrators had finished checking the halls. She went over to the gate and went under it. I had followed.

* * *

><p><em>With Zeke and Luther-<em>

"Luth lets go to Ramps"Zeke suggested."Sure why not" Luther says. They walk to ramps and go bye Emily's school. They soon arrive at ramps and start doing tricks. Luther's phone goes off "Hello" Luther said answering it."No she isn't at home. She is at school. I dropped her off myself... Yes i am sure... Well can you check again because i know she is at school... thank you... okay...bye." Luther hung up the phone and went back to skating."Who was that?"Zeke asked."it was Emily's school." Luther responds. "is she okay?" Zeke asked sounding concerned. "Ya she is fine they are just saying she isn't at school." Luther said and continued skating.

* * *

><p><em>With Emily and Katie<em>

We had gotten to the mall and started shopping. "Katie don't you have to watch out for security?" I asked Katie. "There all on there coffee break so dont worry about that. " she said. "Emily dont look suspicious." Katie said. "I'm sorry i just cant_._" _I told her and tried to stop looking so suspicious as we were finishing shopping we went to checkout. The cashier was named Taylor. "Hi" Taylor had said to us sweetly. "Hi" Katie had done all of the talking i just stood back and did a not so sure faint smile. "Is that all for today" Taylor had asked Katie. "Yes it is" Katie said smiling. "Your total is $154.45" Taylor said. Katie had taken out 2 $100 bills from her collection of hundreds. Taylor had looked at Katie suspiciously. "Thank you" Taylor had said giving Katie the change. We both say thank you and leave. We go bye Starbucks and Buy a couple of smoothies. Charlie was the cashier that worked there. "Your total is $20.24. " She gives him $30.00. "Thank you "Charlie said and pointed to the other side of the counter where they got there smoothies. As they were drinking there smoothies a couple of security guards had came up behind them. "Excuse me but aren't you two suppose to be at school?" The security guard asked us. I looked at Katie and she had mouthed 'run'. So i listened to her and ran and i ran as fast as i could and didn't look back. The guards had called the cops. next thing i knew we were being chased around the whole mall. Katie had told me to run to the bathroom. Once we had entered the bathroom we were both breathing hard. _

_The police officers had ran right past the bathroom. We were both laughing when we left the bathroom. There was one officer that had gotten left behind. "You Two Freeze" he had said with his gun pointed at us.  
><em>


	3. Caught

**Chapter 3**

_**Luther's Little Sister**_

_**Summary: Emily Waffles is in 8th grade. Her brother is a skater and his best friend is Zeke. What happens to Emily when she gets caught skipping school? Luther is 18 years old**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zeke and Luther or any of there characters. I only own Emily Waffles because I made her up. Enjoy and for the reviews; if you don't have anything Nice to say well don't say anything at all. Thank you, now onto the story.**_

_Previously_

_ The police officers had run right past the bathroom. We were both laughing when we left the bathroom. There was one officer that had gotten left behind. "You Two Freeze" he had said with his gun pointed at us._

_Now_

_"What now?" i whisper to Katie. "Run" she mouthed. So we had both ran but ended up at a dead end. "Now what?" i asked Katie. She had shrugged her arms and then said "Split up they can only get one of us." "are you crazy. there are like 12 of them and 2 of us." i told her trying to get some since to her. "Well then i guess we give up." Katie said. I run and end up getting caught by a police officer. _

"Your a fast little girl." the officer said. "I'm not a little girl Officer. I am 14 years old._" i told him. "Your only 14?" he asked. "Ya didn't i just say that like 2 seconds ago?" i told him stating the obvious. "Watch it young lady your in enough trouble." he told me grabbing my arm and started escorting me to the security office. "May i ask why im in trouble?" i ask him. "Like you dont know. Maybe i should sum it up." he started saying "Isn't that what i JUST asked Officer" I told him annoyed. "First off ditching school. Does your parents know about it." he asks wanting an answer. "There out of town im living with my brother." i said. "Well, does your Brother know where you are?" he asked "No." i say while looking down. "okay, Next Resisting arrest" We arrived in the security office"How did i resist arrest?" i asked " Running from us, that is resisting" he said while pointing to a chair. I sit down. "Oh that is resisting" "ya it is. What is your brothers number?" he asked picking up the phone getting ready to dial. "I dont know." i told him lying. _

"If you dont tell me his number i will have to take you to the police station." he said. "What is your name Officer?" i asked him. "Officer _Maslow" He said. "Thanks but i really dont know his number." I say and then i see Katie crying and leaving with her Dad. I gulp and really dont want to give him Luther's number. "Okay i see your not going to give me his number so lets go" He said and grabbed my arm. He then walked me down to the cop car. He had then drove to the police station. _

Officer Maslow took me to a desk and told me to sit down. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time. What is your brothers number?" "I don't know_" i told him. Deputy Dingle had walked past me and my heart skipped a beat. i really hope he didn't see me because i know he will Tell Zeke and more importantly Luther. "Emily? What are you doing here." I heard Deputy Dingle ask me. "Well." is all i could manage to get out. "Officer Maslow i can take it from here. Deputy Dingle takes me over to his desk. "Emily what are you doing here instead of being at school." I stay quiet. "Stay here. Don't Move" he says then walks away. _

* * *

><p><em>_With_Deputy_Dingle_<em>

_Deputy Dingle calls Luther. Phone call. "Hello?" Luther says. " Hi is this Luther Waffles" Deputy Dingle asks. "Yes it is who is this?" Luther asks. "It is Deputy Dingle" "Can i help you" Luther asks. "Yes actually your sister is here. She was skipping school and was at the mall. Now we have her in custody."Really? Ill be there soon. Don't let her know im on my way." "Okay"Deputy Dingle says._

* * *

><p><em>With Luther-<em>

Hangs up the phone. "Who was that?" Zeke asked "Deputy Dingle" Luther says skating in the direction of the police station. "Wait up. Why did he call and where are we going." Zeke says _skating to Luther. " He called because Emily is at the Police station and that's where were going." "Okay" Zeke says and follows closely behind._

* * *

><p><em>Back with Deputy Dingle and Emily<em>

I was thinking and knew i was in a lot of trouble. "So you wanna explain now?"Deputy Dingle asked me. "I'm Sorry" was all i could get out. Zeke and Luther walk up behind her. "I Bet you are Sorry Missy."_ Luther says and makes me jump. "Wh- wh-who called you?" i chocked out. He had taken a seat to my left while Zeke sat to my right. "It doesn't matter who called me. What matters is that you aren't in school." he said looking at me. i looked him in the eye for 2 seconds but then looked down. " Why aren't you in school?" Luther asked me. "Um." i said and looked at Deputy Dingle. Then i realized i never told him and he wasn't there. "Well." Zeke says. "You see Katie had wanted to go to the mall. She had asked me if i wanted to go with her. So i did. Then we were fine up until.." i stopped and started thinking. " Up until what Emily." Luther asked. " i would rather not say the rest." i told them. "Okay then. Can we go Deputy Dingle i have to have a Long talk with her." Luther said. "Ya sure. Stay out of trouble Emily" Deputy Dingle said. I nodded and followed Luther. Zeke was behind me. The walk home was quiet. We had went to Zeke's house. _

Once we were in the room. "Sit" Luther said while pointing to the bed. Now Finish the story. I looked up at him but stayed quiet. "Now." Zeke had said. "Your both going to be mad at me though." I told them. "Ya and were not mad already." Luther said. "Look Emily im giving you a chance to Explain before i punish you. Understand." I nod_ and tell them. "Well once we got to the mall we bought some things. Someone had called security so we ran and were chased around the mall. We then hid in the bathroom. The cops ran past us. We started to laugh but there was one cop left behind he had caught us. So we ran again. We had hit a dead end and then i ditched Katie and ran to the other side of the mall where Officer Maslow had to restrain me from running again. Once we were in the security office he asked me your number and i didn't give it to him. So he took me to the police station where Deputy Dingle had seen me and taken me with him. He called you and here we are now." I finished and Luther's mouth was almost dropped. While Zeke looked Pissed. I then looked back at Luther who had the same look as Zeke. I knew i was so in for it._

* * *

><p><em> *Should i have Luther Spank her, Ground her, or both? <em>

Please Review Thank you_  
><em>


	4. Punishment

Chapter 4

_**Luther's Little Sister**_

_**continuing where i left off. please review thanks  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>_**Emily Waffles I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT" Luther said, "Um Luth maybe you should calm down a bit," Zeke whispered to Luther. "Fine, EMILY STAY HERE." and with that Luther stormed out of the room. "Zeke? Can i talk to you?" Emily asked. "Ya sure, what is it?" Zeke asked but had disappointment in his voice, and had seemed like he was still a little pissed. "I'm sorry, i didn't think we would get caught." Emily had said that but thought of how bad that sounded out loud. "You didn't think you would GET CAUGHT. Emily you not only got caught but almost put in jail. If i was your brother i would of spanked you right there." Zeke said speaking from experience. **_**Emily gulped at the sound of that. "Your not going to Sp- Sp- spank me ,, are you?" Emily said with worry, she hasn't been spanked since she was in 3d grade. "Oh no im not. I said IF you were my sister i would, Look Emily Luther just wants you to be safe. He doesn't want to WORRY if your IN SCHOOL OR AT A POLICE STATION." Zeke said. "Zeke where did Luther go?" Emily asked. "Outside to cool off. Emily think of the consequences before you do something. im going to go check on Luther you just stay here and give me your phone." Zeke said and held out his hand."But you said you weren't..." Emily started but Zeke cut in "said i wouldn't spank you but didn't say anything about taking your phone," Fine Emily says and gives it to him. With that Zeke leaves Emily to think about what she did.**_

_** _OUTSIDE_ZEKE_AND_LUTHER_  
><strong>_

"Luth?" Zeke asked wondering where Luther is. "Hey bro im over here." Luther says skating. "Here,( hand's Luther Emily's phone)" How did you get this?" Luther asked "Simple i just had a long talk with her. You better go in there and talk to her." Zeke told him. "Ya i guess your right." Luther say's and heads to the door. "Good luck," Zeke said.

(** LUTHER** -BOLD: Emily- underline)

**"Emily." Luther had called for his little sister.** "Luther im sorry i should not have gone to the mall." Emily said. " **Ya you shouldn't of done that. But lets start from the beginning shall we."** Luther waited a second for Emily's response she just nodded.**"Okay then. So what made you want to ditch?" Luther started.**"Kate asked me if i wanted to go and i said 'Yes'" Emily responded. **"So then what?" Luth asked.** "We went.." **Luther interrupted her "You couldn't of waited until the weekend?" **" Well now that you mention it i guess we could've." **"You could've and you should've"** "Then we ended up running from the security guard who called the cops" **"So that's where all the charges show up at. Resisting arrest is not something to be proud of be glad that you are under 18 or you would've been in jail. DON'T you EVER do something like that AGAIN." **"Yes sir" Emily said and gulped. **Well i guess we should get this over with.**

"Emily you are not allowed to ditch school just to go to a mall understand?" Emily nodded. "Okay come here. we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice." Emily decided to do it the easy way. - -. After the spanking she hugged Luther crying into his shirt. "I'm sorry Luth, i wont ditch anymore. "Good because if you do it again you wont be sitting for a while." Luther said in a serious tone "Go wash your face off your not off the hook yet." Emily sighed and washed her face. ' I really should of wore sweat pants instead of jeans ' Emily thought to herself.

"So what's next?" Emily asked Luther. "Your grounded for the next 2 weeks and you have to stay with me and Zeke when your not in school." Emily sighed but complied she didn't want a repeat of what happened 5 min ago. For the rest of that day Emily was with her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>_THE_NEXT_DAY_AT_SCHOOL_<strong>

Adam and Nick went up to Emily. "So how was the Mall? Was it worth it?" Adam asked. Emily gave him a 'what do you think and a shut up look' "I told you not to do it." Nick said and they went to first period together.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD, BAD, COULD DO BETTER. COMMENT REVIEW. MAY BE ANOTHER STORY WITH A DIFFERENT PLOT .**


End file.
